


西装试衣间【上】🔞

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 【乾坤正道】#破镜重圆#痞帅无赖总裁坤／西装高定设计师正“就喜欢看你在任何地方被我操到意乱情迷的样子。”by     奶油薄荷





	西装试衣间【上】🔞

**Author's Note:**

> 【乾坤正道】#破镜重圆#
> 
> 痞帅无赖总裁坤／西装高定设计师正
> 
> “就喜欢看你在任何地方被我操到意乱情迷的样子。”
> 
> by 奶油薄荷

【乾坤正道】#破镜重圆#

 

痞帅无赖总裁坤／西装高定设计师正

 

“就喜欢看你在任何地方被我操到意乱情迷的样子。”

 

by 奶油薄荷

————————正文————————

朱正廷捧着冰美式走进西装工作室，大老远就从落地窗看见几个员工聚在一起交谈着什么。

 

“都围着干什么？不工作了？”

 

“老板，有个客人刚才非要见你。”

 

朱正廷有些吃惊，不由得瞪大了眼睛开口询问道。

 

“是之前定制的成品有什么不满意的地方吗？”

 

“不是吧应该，都没见过他，他长得特别帅！”

 

朱正廷的嘴角抽了抽，小女生果然还是小女生，对稍微有点颜值还多金的人都毫无抵抗力。

 

“好我知道了，你们都先去忙吧。”

 

老板都发话了，几个人也没必要在站下去，否则年终奖被扣的时候老板可不好说话。

 

朱正廷没多绕路，直接拿着没喝完的咖啡走向了休息室，越是靠近休息室门口，朱正廷的心就跳的越快。

 

怎么回事啊？

 

抚了抚胸口的位置，吸气再吐气，多年的工作经验已经不允许朱正廷带着一副小孩子模样面对刁蛮的客户。

 

朱正廷推开休息室的门，看见坐在沙发上摆弄绿色植物的人时呼吸一滞，下一秒便想转身离开，还没等迈出第一步就被人喊住。

 

“朱正廷。”

 

良久的沉默。

 

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷的背影轻叹了口气，唤了人几声都没有回应，缓缓站起身走到朱正廷背后，鞋跟在地板上踩出声响，朱正廷判断着距离，待到距离过近时打算往前走一步避开两人的接触。

 

还没等步子迈出去就被人轻轻捞进怀里，有力的臂膀环住自己，很明显没有刻意禁锢，可朱正廷却觉得自己怎么也逃不开了。

 

“放手。”

 

“怎么又开始喝冷饮了？”

 

“放手。”

 

蔡徐坤垂了垂眸，轻轻把下巴垫在了朱正廷的肩膀上。发丝扫过朱正廷的耳垂，惹得人一颤。

 

朱正廷恍惚记得，当年自己也是这么抱着蔡徐坤的。可惜蔡徐坤顿悟太迟，从未想过往情侣方面发展。不尴不尬的关系让朱正廷实在是无法接受，干脆跑的远远的。

 

“正正······”

 

往日里只在情迷意乱时才会喊出的名字这会在耳边如一道惊雷炸开。一瞬间朱正廷的脑海浮现出两人赤裸纠缠在一起的样子，再次回过神来，看到的就是蔡徐坤玩味的目光。

 

“想什么呢？”

 

蔡徐坤勾起一边嘴角，双手撑住膝盖抬头看他。朱正廷气急，踹了他蔡徐坤一脚就往外走。

 

“诶，我要定制衣服。”

 

“出门右拐500米，还有一家店。不送。”

 

没收好力道把人给惹毛了可怎么办？蔡徐坤慌了神，大步迈向前拽住人手腕被迫人回头看自己。

 

“我想穿你设计的······”

 

“想着吧。”

 

出乎意料的果断。

 

蔡徐坤的手被狠狠的甩开撞到了门框，从骨节处蔓延的麻木感迅速消散，取而代之的是疼痛。蔡徐坤压着轻到听不见的闷哼，站在原地看着朱正廷走远。

 

他没回头。

 

走廊陷入一片死寂，蔡徐坤抿着唇不说话。不知道过了多久，双腿的酸麻感一波接一波的涌上来，惹得人倒吸一口气。

 

“过来量尺码。”

 

朱正廷烦躁的将装着冰美式的纸杯搁在办公桌上，皱着眉怄气。

 

逃不掉的。

 

白净的双手扯着工具在蔡徐坤身上认真工作，略显慌乱的动作任谁都能看出朱正廷不在心思上。

 

倒也不能怪朱正廷这般模样，毕竟······

 

蔡徐坤过分耍流氓了好吗？

 

朱正廷的头微微低下去凑近看数据，那人偏偏同他一起低头，鼻尖抵着人的脸颊轻轻擦着，闹的朱正廷拿测量带的手一抖，数据还要重测。

 

“靠！”

 

直到蔡徐坤第五次光明正大的吃豆腐时朱正廷实在是忍不下去了，眼睛里的怒气化作锋利的刀刃朝蔡徐坤砸去。

 

“不想量就滚蛋，别在这烦我。”

 

“我哪有不想量了？大设计师是嫌我不够配合？”

 

“哪个配合到亲人的？！”

 

蔡徐坤看着人炸毛的样子暗暗发笑，收到一记眼刀后老老实实咳嗽了两声回归正经模样。

 

“没办法，大设计师太迷人。”

 

第一次听到蔡徐坤在意识清醒的情况下对自己说这话，朱正廷一僵，脸红的同时心底也弥漫开委屈。

 

委屈来的太过突然，朱正廷自己都不知道怎么回事便红了眼眶，反倒把蔡徐坤吓得不轻。

 

“诶你你别哭啊，我不闹了好不好，你别吓我······”

 

“你别哭了别哭了。”

 

蔡徐坤上前想把人搂进怀里却被朱正廷猛的躲开，只好垂下双手悻悻作罢。朱正廷看到这幕又气又恼。

 

鬼知道他有多想蔡徐坤。

 

鬼知道他多想钻进蔡徐坤的怀抱。

 

只是微微别扭一下就错过了这种机会，朱正廷只觉得更心烦，从一旁拎过一件成品西装大致符合蔡徐坤的身材，便把衣服往他身上一甩。

 

“自己进试衣间试。”

 

刚把人惹哭，蔡徐坤再也不敢对朱正廷说半个不字，伸出手用大拇指指腹在人眼眶轻轻揉了揉，没遭到强烈的反抗后又将朱正廷眼角处的湿润擦净，这才往试衣间走。

 

“我靠我靠我靠！！！”

 

“你看见什么了？！”

 

“我我我我也看见了！”

 

“老板被人吃豆腐了！”

 

“对对对那个帅哥还摸老板脸！“

 

”卧槽！！！”

 

朱正廷听到低声谈论的声音一惊，猛的站起身走到拐角处刚一拐弯就撞上一群围着谈论自己八卦的女生。

 

“是都太闲了是吧？”

 

朱正廷冷着脸抱臂看着几个慌张的女生站在原地留也不是去也不是，心中没由来的心虚又烦躁。

 

“再被我发现一次你们就不用来上班了。”

 

“听明白了吗？”

 

得到无罪释放的几个小女生迅速跑出朱正廷的视线，各回各位老老实实的工作。朱正廷揉了揉太阳穴转身往回走，刚坐回沙发上就听见试衣间传出的声音。

 

“正廷，你来一下。”

 

得，真会折腾人。

 

“怎么了，衣服不合身？”

 

朱正廷边说边拉开试衣间的门，目光瞬间被穿着正装的蔡徐坤吸引，眼中尽是欣赏和赞叹。

 

“咳咳，这不是挺好的吗？”

 

“我不会系领带。”

 

蔡徐坤无奈的抬起手，两根手指上挂着暗纹的领带，本就身子倚靠在墙上，说这话时头也偏向过去，怎么看都像是地痞流氓调戏人一样。

 

更何况这人连内衬纽扣都没扣齐。

 

朱正廷无视过若隐若现的胸肌，故作沉稳的伸手去拿领带，指尖刚触碰到冰凉光滑的布料就被人一把拽了过去。

 

熟悉的味道扑面而来。

 

蔡徐坤将领带放入朱正廷手中，搂着人的腰恨不得将其揉进自己的身体里，另一只手摁着朱正廷的后脑勺发了疯的接吻。

 

压抑在心里的思念疯狂蔓生出枝藤，形成一张密密麻麻的网，向着朱正廷压下来。

 

悬在空中的手停顿了很久，在口腔里传来血腥味时终究还是环住了蔡徐坤的腰。

 

“轻点亲···嘶··你属狗吗？”

 

“那也是操你的狼狗。”

 

朱正廷听着这话瞬间红了脸，将头偏向侧面瞥见敞开着的试衣间门，忽的回过神试图推开蔡徐坤却被搂的更紧。

 

“松手，一会有人过来了。”

 

“那就让她们过来看看你怎么被欺负的。”

 

蔡徐坤松开摁着人后脑勺的手，伸手将门一带，把人抵在厚重的实木门板上。身体撞到时发出沉闷的声响，不一会儿消失在两人的粗喘声中。没有了顾虑的朱正廷很快被蔡徐坤带进了状态，朱唇微张放人攻进了城池，任凭着口中的氧气被人掠夺，动情的回应着。

 

“唔······别···别闹··”

 

同样身着正装的朱正廷塞入腰间的白衬衫被蔡徐坤毫不留情的扯开，温度甚高的大手顺着人腰间开始作乱。时间之隔并没有让彼此忘记对方的身体，相反朱正廷对这久违的亲热更加敏感，喘息声带上了几分转折，撩拨的蔡徐坤心脏狂跳。

 

“别摸了···痒···”

 

“哪儿痒？”

 

当然是腰痒。可被蔡徐坤这么一问，朱正廷不由得想到了身后的那处隐秘，此刻正因兴奋而不断收缩着。

 

“滚！”

 

蔡徐坤见人被逗到脸红的不行，轻笑出声，没等人再骂又亲了上去，吸的人嘴唇红肿不堪，手从衣服里移开去隔着硬布料的衬衫摁压着已经挺立起的红豆。

 

“啊···别摁那···”

 

朱正廷下意识往后躲避蔡徐坤的动作，背完完全全抵上门板再也无路可退，漂亮的脖颈向一旁侧去露出好看的弧度，胸前承受着强烈的快感。

 

手指的用力按压感消失了，朱正廷松下绷紧的身体调整着呼吸，后脖颈突然被一只手扣住,强迫着他向下看去。

 

紧贴在身上的白衬衫被粗暴的扯开，零零散散崩开了几个扣子，挺立的红豆在空气中又被刺激的硬了几分。

 

朱正廷直视着自己因蔡徐坤而兴奋的身体反应，拼命的摇着头想躲开这一幕。蔡徐坤没给他机会，勾着嘴角唤他。

 

“贝贝。”

 

朱正廷一下子愣住，对视上蔡徐坤装满了爱意的眼睛，再也无法迫使自己移开目光。

 

接着朱正廷就看到蔡徐坤缓缓靠近自己挺立在空中的乳尖，用饱满的唇瓣轻轻吻了一下，又啄了一口，引的朱正廷浑身一抖。

 

蔡徐坤对朱正廷的反应很是满意，张口含住那颗红豆，没有凶猛的啃咬，只是放慢了速度吸吮着，可这比那更让朱正廷崩溃。朱正廷从上向下看着蔡徐坤张口含着自己的乳尖，饱满的唇瓣间隐隐还能看到松口时露出的红肿乳头。蔡徐坤用舌尖绕着乳头划着圈，缓慢的动作让朱正廷甚至能感受到蔡徐坤舌苔上的粗糙。

 

朱正廷被这幕场景弄的羞到不行，努力向后缩试图逃开蔡徐坤的嘴巴，可这动作一被蔡徐坤觉察到就是惩罚性的一咬，痛感伴着快感一齐涌上来，朱正廷条件反射向后仰起身子，红肿的乳头反而更往蔡徐坤口中递了递。

 

“操。”

 

蔡徐坤阴了阴眸子，直起身体同朱正廷对视，扯过人手中的领带顺势把人的手腕捆的结结实实。

 

"你干什么···啊！”

 

最顶级的店铺当然有着最顶级的配置，例如，一面墙都是镜子组成。

 

朱正廷的腿弯被蔡徐坤抵着被迫跪下，在自己快要摔倒时还不忘搂着缓缓放下。抬头看向镜子。

 

自己的西装早就被褪至肘弯处，里面的白衬衫也被扯的凌乱不堪，红肿的乳头与一旁没被蹂躏过的另一个形成鲜明的对比，大腿分开，半跪在地上，手腕被领带捆紧束缚在身后，嘴角还闪着几丝因亲吻而残留的晶亮。

 

蔡徐坤走到朱正廷身前，拉过一把木凳背对着镜子坐下。

 

“好看吗宝贝。”

 

朱正廷抬头看着他，微微张开嘴却没出声，看的蔡徐坤又是一股邪火冲向小腹。

 

裤链被蔡徐坤自己拉开，灰色的内裤一并扒下，紫红色的巨物弹出直立在朱正廷眼前，距离近的能看清一跳一跳的青筋。

 

“乖，张口含进去。”

 

朱正廷本能排斥类似于为别人口的情趣花样，此刻看着那根直立着的性器倒没有意想之中的恶心感，反倒更加兴奋起来。

 

蔡徐坤看见了朱正廷无意间的皱眉，瞬间打消了这个念头。他是舍不得朱正廷做这事的，却又发了疯般想看那张殷红的小嘴含住自己的欲望。于他而言，朱正廷永远是第一位。

 

“那就别做这个了，站起····嘶”

 

闪着晶亮的唇瓣张开，含住冒着白浊的头部，小嘴被撑的满满当当，朱正廷吃下一部分就觉得腮帮子被撑的酸疼。看着蔡徐坤爽的头皮发麻起了坏心眼儿，舌尖顺着鼓起的青筋舔弄着，只吃下一部分的性器便再也不继续进行。

 

“正正···”

 

朱正廷冲蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，红晕在脸颊散开，眼睛里尽是撩拨之意。使坏将口中的东西吐出一部分，吸吮着冒出白浊的小孔，舌尖不断顶弄着那处。

 

蔡徐坤被折腾的快要发疯，摁着人的后脑勺将性器往人喉咙处顶了顶，却怎么也不敢用力伤着他。

 

因顶弄而从喉咙溢出的闷哼不断，试衣间里一片淫靡的景象。朱正廷第一次做这种事，时不时用牙齿磕碰到令蔡徐坤又疼又爽。酸麻感让朱正廷有些神志浑沌，动作也逐渐慢了下来。

 

“叩叩叩”

 

“请问里面有人吗？”

 

朱正廷惊恐的抬起头看向蔡徐坤，含在口中的性器弹出打在了他的脸上，看的蔡徐坤恨不得立刻提枪上阵。

 

一边嘴角勾起一个弧度，挑眉看向朱正廷。

 

怎么办呢？

 

朱正廷一瞬间明白了蔡徐坤的意思，急的拍了他一巴掌。门外的人好似已经打算推门进来，听到里面的声响又先站在了门外。

 

“请问，里面有人吗？”

 

又是一声询问。

 

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤存心逗弄自己，瞪了他一眼委委屈屈的含住那根巨物，像是示软般无师自通的做了几个深喉，强烈的快感令蔡徐坤头皮发麻。

 

“没人我进去了？”

 

蔡徐坤摁住朱正廷的后脑勺缓冲着要命的感受，这妖精不知从哪学会的技巧，没几下让蔡徐坤缴了枪。一道白光从蔡徐坤眼前闪过，再度看向跪在自己胯间的那人如今含着满满当当的东西眨着眼睛看着自己。

 

靠。

 

”不好意思，里面有人在试衣服。”

 

蔡徐坤猩红着双眼从地上捞起朱正廷，用平稳的声音答复了在外等待的人，用手捏着朱正廷的脸让人把嘴里的东西吐进自己手中。

 

“好的，打扰了。”

 

脚步声走远。朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤腿上喘着气，手腕处的捆绑被松开，裤子被蔡徐坤麻利的扒下来，用刚刚朱正廷吐出的东西做着润滑。

 

领带套上了蔡徐坤的脖颈，巧妙的被朱正廷打了个活结松松垮垮的搭着。蔡徐坤耐心的用手指给朱正廷扩张着，任由着他坐在自己的腿上作乱。

 

朱正廷看着人紧抿着唇忍着欲望耐心给自己扩张，暖意蔓延至心头的同时倒也觉得好笑。修长的双手捧住那张自己日思夜想的脸，对着蔡徐坤的嘴唇用力亲一口，等他凑过来想要继续这个吻时笑着躲开。

 

左手向下探去抓住了那个已经帮自己扩张到三根手指的手，右手攥住那条暗纹领带将蔡徐坤往自己的方向拉扯，鼻尖主动抵上那人已经冒着细汗的鼻梁，亲昵厮磨。

 

“操我吗？”

 

“蔡先生。”

 

压抑在心底已久的爱意与思念一瞬间爆发，宣泄的方式是密密麻麻凶狠的吻。朱正廷仰头回应着蔡徐坤堪称粗暴的啃咬，勾着人的舌缠绵同舞，下身传来噗呲噗呲的水声摧垮着朱正廷最后的防线。

 

扩张做到了极致，当然是为了更好的猛烈撞击。

 

朱正廷感到后穴的手指被缓慢抽出，带出的还有几丝黏腻，腿弯处被人用手肘揽住抱起，公主抱的姿势让他不禁伸手环紧蔡徐坤的脖子，换来人的一声嗤笑。

 

“放松点儿，宝贝。”

 

蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷走到镜子面前跪下，将人轻放在地，朱正廷只觉得身前拥着一个炙热的火炉，身后是冰川。镜子的冰凉激的他一抖，搂人的力度不禁重了几分，黏黏糊糊往人身上蹭。

 

“乖。”

 

双腿被人掰开摆成一个M，满是白色粘稠的穴口此刻一张一合，随着人的呼吸波动收缩着。蔡徐坤微微凑近览尽了这诱人的风景，唇瓣在人白嫩的大腿根处留下一个个深红的吻痕，刚伸出舌尖留下一道透明痕迹，蔡徐坤就感到一股力量夹住自己的脖颈。抬头戏谑的看向始作俑者。

 

“···别··别亲了···亲亲我吧···”

 

朱正廷刚说完就感到脚腕被人拉起来向蔡徐坤身后扯，立刻明白了对方的意思，紧实的双腿缠上了精壮的腰身，用脚跟轻轻从人的腰间划到椎骨，喘息声逐渐加重，口腔里被人捣乱般一通胡乱搅动，泄出细碎的呻吟。

 

蔡徐坤忍的分身胀疼，确认对方不会因粗暴进入受伤后握住自己的巨物对上滑腻的穴口，猛的一顶胯，将自己的东西送进了朱正廷的身体深处。

 

“嗯啊······”

 

身后传来的酸胀感伴随着快感一并袭来，朱正廷觉得自己快要被蔡徐坤捅穿了，脚趾刺激的蜷缩起来，好看的眉头紧锁，染上了醉人的情欲，悉数收入了蔡徐坤的眼中。

 

没有给人适应的机会，抽出那根硬到硌人性器只卡住一个头部留在紧致的小穴，感受完吸附巨物的穴肉又是狠狠的一顶，这一下朝着记忆里那处令朱正廷哭喊求饶的那点撞去，没有半分温柔。

 

“啊···嗯···你··轻点···别啊啊····”

 

“舒服吗？”

 

“啊···不行···你··嗯啊··太狠了···”

 

不再堵住那不断往外吐出呻吟的小嘴，转向挺立在空中的红豆，饱满的唇瓣紧闭的，用力碾压着红肿的一点。

 

“坤...啊...坤别弄那....嗯啊...啊....”

 

“别弄哪？”

 

蔡徐坤猛的向那一点撞了几下，激的朱正廷腰部弯出一好看的弧，胸前的两点更往蔡徐坤嘴里钻了钻，细碎的呻吟终于变成了难以抑制的浪叫。

 

“坤啊....嗯啊...慢一点...别啊...嗯..啊...”

 

“别...嗯啊...别咬了...哈啊...太狠了....”

 

朱正廷紧闭着眼睛承受着汹涌而来的快感，整个身子都熟透了，透着隐隐约约的粉红色。蔡徐坤将朱正廷紧抱在怀里，嘴也没闲着，对着身下娇喘不停的人胸前的两点又是啃咬又是吸吮，下身一下比一下撞的凶狠，打桩般抽插着紧致的小穴。

 

离开蔡徐坤后朱正廷没再和任何男人又过多的交集，只是经常想起在床上抿唇发狠操自己的蔡徐坤，连射在自己身体里时难以控制的粗喘都能让朱正廷立刻感到后穴传来酥酥麻麻的痒意。

 

爱意和情欲，都只能对你。

 

朱正廷背后的镜子又冰又硬，硌的他脊椎骨生疼，在自己身上疯狂索爱的人丝毫没有停下来的趋势，朱正廷松开一只环在蔡徐坤脖颈上的胳膊，想用力撑着地面分散些撞击力。

 

还没等撑稳蔡徐坤就更狠的对准了花心处撞了进来，本就无力的胳膊一瞬间垂了下来，腰也跟着软下去，活生生被操成一滩水的样子。

 

“嗯啊...我靠...你嗯啊...轻点...我没力气了..哈啊.....慢点...操太狠嗯啊..太狠了啊...”

 

“没力气了？”

 

蔡徐坤说着又是狠狠的顶撞一下，感受到怀里的人身体随着自己的动作猛烈的抖动了一下，性器被穴肉咬的更紧，蔡徐坤不得不倒吸了一口气。

 

“多久没做过了？嗯？”

 

“离开了我之后有没有跟别人上过床？”

 

朱正廷要是这会处于清醒状态，肯定抬腿就往蔡徐坤身上踹，可这会整个人都被操的发软，两条有劲的腿也只得缠在蔡徐坤的腰间。

 

“嗯啊.....滚...啊..别那么狠啊....不行..”

 

“回答我。”

 

“啊...你管我...谁要你管我的..哈啊..嗯啊轻点...”

 

蔡徐坤的脸阴沉的越来越厉害，腾出一只手捏上了朱正廷敏感挺立的乳尖，动作不复温柔，扯拽的力道让朱正廷清醒了几分。

 

“啊...干什么啊...嗯啊...你...嗯啊..”

 

“说。”

 

“说什么...嗯啊....轻点...啊..我....哈啊....没...嗯啊..没和别人上过床啊...哈啊...松开...啊...”

 

朱正廷觉得蔡徐坤快要把自己钉在镜子上，巨物毫不留情的顶撞着自己后穴的敏感点，每撞击一次都会引得朱正廷爽到发抖。

 

缠在人腰间的腿也逐渐失去了力气，直至垂到地上也保持着双腿大开的姿势，粉红色的小穴展露的一览无遗，紫红色的性器在其中抽插的过分，蔡徐坤一低头就能看到自己可怖的巨物一瞬间捅进紧致到要命的小穴，撞击到敏感点时穴肉会死死的吸附住那处埋藏在人身体里的那处，抽出大半截性器还会带出透明的体液，交合处传来的水声回荡在试衣间里，臊的人面红耳赤。

 

“嗯啊...你...慢点...哈啊...坤..”

 

“腰...唔啊....疼...不行了...坤...别...别那么狠....啊....”

 

朱正廷眼睛里积满了水雾，就那么直勾勾的盯着蔡徐坤，看的人心跳加速。蔡徐坤观察到了人满是情欲的脸上还有几分隐忍，手垫在朱正廷紧挨着镜子的背部，再用力顶弄几下便感到手传来硌人的痛感。

 

蔡徐坤皱着眉将性器从人体内抽出来，得到解救的朱正廷瞬间瘫软了整个身子倚在了冰凉的镜子上，大口大口的喘气，脖颈上一片深红色，连对着蔡徐坤大开垂地的大腿根内侧都是密密麻麻的吻痕。

 

朱正廷完全没意识到危险将至。

 

蔡徐坤慢条斯理的解开挂在自己脖颈上的暗纹领带，在朱正廷被操到失神还未缓过来时将领带一圈一圈缠绕至人手腕处。

 

缠绕不算紧，却足以让人逃不掉了。

 

朱正廷被搂着腰站起来，捆绑住的双手被蔡徐坤引导着撑在了镜子上，紧接着蔡徐坤就揽着朱正廷的腰往后拉，软嫩的小穴就这么抵上了灼人的坚硬。

 

蔡徐坤看着人脊椎骨被硌的一道红色，凑下去心疼的吻了吻，刚触碰到人的皮肤就又感受到朱正廷敏感的一颤。

 

蔡徐坤吻在朱正廷皮肤上的唇呼出热气，嗤笑一声，直起身子将性器抵在了朱正廷的后穴口，戳弄两下只进一个头部便又抽出来。

 

“正正，抬头。”

 

朱正廷早已把头低进了两臂之间，可一低头就能看到自己高高翘起的分身和满是吻痕还不停颤抖着的大腿，只好赶忙又闭上了眼睛。

 

下巴被人卡住向上抬，一睁开眼睛就看见镜子里淫乱的场面，不住的摇头却被人扣制的更紧，嘴巴被迫张开，朱正廷实在躲不掉，只好用被羞耻感逼的满是眼泪的眼睛望向镜子里打量着自己身体的蔡徐坤。

 

“宝贝，背被硌的疼不疼。”

 

两根手指伸进朱正廷张开的嘴巴之中，夹着人的舌尖一通乱搅，津液顺着嘴角流下，手指移开时还带出了几根银丝，蔡徐坤将手指放在朱正廷胸前的红豆处绕圈，偏高的体温此刻只觉得那津液发凉，刺激的人又是微微的颤抖。

 

蔡徐坤扶着自己的性器缓缓推进被操的松软的小穴，停到敏感处附近轻轻擦过便避开，没动两下便抽了出来。

 

食髓知味的朱正廷怎会满足于此，不解的看向蔡徐坤，对视上人那双眼睛就立刻明白蔡徐坤又在打什么歪主意。

 

“坤.......”

 

“宝贝，腰被硌痛了，那......这呢？”

 

指腹按压着粉红色的穴口，手指立刻被粘上了略微粘稠的液体，没怎么用力便滑进了紧致的小穴，立刻吸附上来的穴肉无声告诉了蔡徐坤他有多渴望他。

 

有多渴望被他操。

 

蔡徐坤也不好受，可偏要逗人逗个够才作罢，骨节分明的手指抽出，将带出的粘稠液体涂抹在人白嫩的臀尖，顺带掐了两把腰间的软肉，性器抵上了一张一合的小穴，双手放在朱正廷的腰侧。

 

“告诉我，这里痛不痛？”

 

朱正廷快要被后穴传来的瘙痒感逼疯，看着镜子里淫乱的两人，被捆绑住的双手在镜子上用力摁到失去血色，带着几分委屈开口。

 

“坤...那里不痛....可我好难受...痒的难受...进来好不好..”

 

“快操我....嗯啊....啊...”

 

欺负人也有个限度，蔡徐坤得到自己想要的答案后掐住人的腰就将自己硬到发胀的性器顶进了进去。

 

“哈啊....嗯....好舒服.....嗯啊....”

 

“哪舒服？”

 

“啊....里面...被顶啊....被顶的的好舒服.啊.....”

 

“说清楚宝贝。”

 

“嗯...啊..小穴....小穴里...啊...哈啊..小穴里面被操的...好舒服....嗯啊...快一点坤.....我想要.....”

 

交合处传来的啪啪声听的朱正廷丢盔弃甲，所有的理智都被淹没在难耐的情欲里。

 

朱正廷想要蔡徐坤。

 

要他狠狠的操他，才能填补这些年朱正廷心里因他留下的漏洞。

 

快感一波接一波的涌上来，让朱正廷有些招架不住，大腿根开始猛烈的颤抖起来。

 

“坤....真的...嗯啊....真的不行了....”

 

被捆绑住的双手阻碍了朱正廷去触碰自己随蔡徐坤的顶弄而晃动的性器，分身得不到释放，快感愈攒愈多，后穴被操到不住收缩，夹的蔡徐坤头皮发麻。

 

“坤....嗯啊....松开..啊...松开领带好不好....我真的不行了.....啊....站不稳了....怎么嗯啊.....怎么办.....”

 

“哪有自己不行的？”

 

蔡徐坤抿着唇凑近朱正廷的耳边，含住人的耳垂开始轻咬，腾出一只手上下撸动朱正廷的分身，听到朱正廷的呻吟声越来越甜腻逐渐放开了浪叫，漂亮的小脸因难耐的情欲皱了起来，看的蔡徐坤口舌干燥。

 

“啊....坤....快一点...嗯啊...要到了....哈啊....快一点....”

 

“乖，该怎么喊我？”

 

“坤.....嗯啊....别.....别闹了.....嗯啊.....不行.....我受不住.....啊...”

 

朱正廷被潮浪般的情欲逼的快要发疯，只想尽快解脱得到释放，偏偏蔡徐坤不随他的意愿，惹得人被操到站不稳也不给个痛快。

 

“好好喊。”

 

“坤....坤坤....哈啊....不行....我真的受不了.....别闹了.....嗯啊..”

 

“啊....哥哥.....哥哥用力一点好不好....我腿站不住了....嗯啊...哈啊....哥哥....”

 

“嘶....怎么会站不住呢？”

 

“嗯啊.....坤....哥哥....被...哈啊....被哥哥操的.....啊...被哥哥操的站不稳了....”

 

年龄的差距一直让蔡徐坤有些不满，叫床时的称呼无疑是对蔡徐坤最致命的催情剂。

 

蔡徐坤搂紧了朱正廷的腰，加快了下身的撞击，朱正廷的臀尖被蔡徐坤的胯骨撞到发红，更显得淫靡。抽插时带出的粉嫩穴肉暴露在外，被挤出的肠液顺着穴口向下流，又被顶弄而阻断。

 

朱正廷觉得如果不是蔡徐坤搂紧了自己，肯定立刻就能跪到地上。很快后穴传来的剧烈快感拉回了他的分神，蔡徐坤的手撸动着他的分神，一想到这双平时握着钢笔正经签文件的手此刻做这种下流的事，朱正廷就觉得一股热流涌上小腹。

 

“嗯啊....坤....哥哥....快一点....嗯啊...”

 

蔡徐坤能明显感受到小穴不断缩紧，对准了那处软肉疯狂顶撞开来，手上的动作愈发用力，喘着粗气凑近朱正廷的耳边。

 

“宝宝，我好想你......”

 

一股白浊射到了干净的镜面，又因重力顺着镜面向下流到了厚厚的地毯上。小穴因高潮一阵痉挛，夹的蔡徐坤差点缴枪。朱正廷明显对于刚发泄过一次的蔡徐坤很吃不消，刚达到高潮点就又被人开始搂着腰小幅度的抽插。

 

“蔡徐坤.....你放开我.....”

 

“怎么？自己爽完就不管哥哥了？”

 

蔡徐坤轻笑一声，将性器从微张的小穴中抽出来，搂着人的腰往后拉，被捆绑的双手完全使不上力气，全凭借着蔡徐坤的臂力勉强站着。

 

膝盖轻轻跪在又厚又软的地毯上，手腕处的领带被解开。蔡徐坤将自己的十指轻松滑进朱正廷的指缝中，拉着摁在了镜子上。

 

“我会把我欠你的都补给你，宝贝。”

 

“那就从做爱开始。”

 

“我想试遍各种姿势，和你。”


End file.
